The Mission
by clace02
Summary: Jace and his friends are the best spies the shadowhunters organization has ever had. What happens when thy get a mission to go to highschool? and a certain red head is there? read to find out
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

I was called down too the headquarters, along with Alec, Jon and Izzy. I hope we are getting a mission. Me, Alec, Jon, and Izzy are the best spies in the organization. We are top of our classes and are younger then most of the spies.

I guess I should elaborate, my name is Jace Herondale,17 years old, and I am a spy. I have 3 best friends, but they are like family to me, Jonathan Morgenstern, 19, Alec lightwood, also 19, and Isabel lightwood, who is 16, but if you call her Isabel and not Izzy, she will have you on the floor, begging for mercy in 0.5 seconds.

We are friends with the other teen spies, but everyone knows that us four are family, and there is no adding to it. We stick together, and yeah we might fight and get on each others nerves, but in the end we are there for each other.

The organization has a name, and that nams is shadowhunters, it's an odd name but is true. You will be able to see us, but only if we choose to let you.

We live at the headquarters, but not in the main building. There are 6 buildings that are in a big Circle, and inside a circle is a big fountain, with an angel on top of it, the angel is what the Shadowhunter organization believes in, I don't know why. There is the girls building, where the girls live, they have there own apartment and don't have to share. There is a kitchen, living room bathroom, bedroom, and a dining room in each apartment. The building is 6 stories, and in the basement, there is a training room

The next building is, of course, the boys building and it had everything that the girls have. There is a building that is just for weapons. The weapons building is 4 stories tall and on each floor there's different kinds of weapons. We have blades, daggers, swords whips, Twin Katana, Bo staff, Sai, and Nunchaku, there is also some gadgets that we use while we are on missions like lipstick that is a laser, perfume, in girl version and boy version, that if you spray it on someone they passed out and forget the last 60 minutes, trackers, walkie talkie headsets that goes in your ears, jewelry with lasers, trackers, and communication devices in them, x-ray contacts so you can see through walls and if it is free to move, and a voice changer that changes your voice into anybody you want.

There is a training building that is 3 stories tall. Even though there is a training room in the boys and girls building, the training building is more advance. There are beams, punching bags, staffs, matts to practice fighting in, bulls eye for throwing knives or shooting arrows in, weights, and punching bags, while in the boys and girls building there's only mats and staffs, so most of the spies go to the training building to train, instead of the training rooms in the basement of the building

The building next to training building is the makeup building that is 4 stories. In this building there are makeup artists that put the disguises on you so no one can recognize who You Are, this really comes in handy when you are going to missions where people might recognize you. They have many varieties of wigs, many varieties of makeup as an fake scars, fake mustaches, beards, moles, contacts, fake skin that makes you look old or younger, and then there is the real makeup as in lipstick, eyeliner, eyeshadow, blush, bace, Bronzer,

Concealer, Contour Powder or Creams, Eyelash Glue, Eyebrow Pencils, Eye Primer, Face Powder, Face Primer, and other thinks.

And the last building is the main building which is 5 stories tall, were the people that don't go on the field work at. We go to this building for help with finding people, and if one of our gadgets are messed up we go here so the techs can fix it, or if we get injured we get help here, and lastly the director's office is in this building, we go to the director's office to get our missions.

The director is Imogen Herondale, my grandmother. Now I know what you are thinking and no I am not the best because my grandmother made me be with a snap of her fingers, I am the best because I work hard, and train the most, the main reason I try my best is to make my father proud.I an not a spy because of my parents though, I am a spy because I love you too help people, but repeat that to anyone I will deny it.

We walked into the building together, with our head held high. People moved out of our way as we walked to the director's office.

"What do you think the mission is this time?"asked Jon, smirking.

"I don't know, but let's hope there are some hotties there" I said

"You know it" we fist bump, while Izzy scoffed, and Alec was on his phone, no doubt still texting Magnus,

We smiled at Izzy and she rolled her eyes but still smiled. Jon knocked on the door and we heard a faint 'come in'

We walked in and sat on the chairs, that are on front of the desk, she looked up from the paper she was looking at and smiled

"Hello kids, I have an important mission for you four" she said getting to the point, we smiled "on this Mission you guys will be posing as high school students and getting to know Sebastian Verlac, he is working undercover for the other side and is trying to take down our organization." she says, the other side is another organization but instead of trying to save the world, they tried to destroy it. "your mission is to find out what they are planning and report back to me, you guys will have the same first name but different last name" she said, she was about to say something else but hesitated, she looked at Jon and sighed "but there is a problem, Clarissa Fray goes to this school" I am pretty sure Jon stopped breathing

Clarissa is Jon's little sister

and we all new her

Clary was 3 when Jocleyn, their mother, gave her up for adoption, to protect her from their psychotic father that is after her.

We were all devastated to see her go

She is 16 by now and we will be able to see her again. Izzy and Clary were the best of friends, and us boys like to call ourselves their protectors

I looked at Jon and he had a smile on his face, "so" continued the director "will you guys accept the mission"

We all looked at each other for a couple of minutes, but there was really only one answer, and we all knew it

"Yes, we accept the mission"

 **So what do you think? Be brutally honest, did you like it, hate it. Please tell me on the reviews**


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 ** _Jon's pov_**

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked going into her apartment, after getting our mission. I was still a little bit in shock, but I was thrilled to be able to see my little sister again. I miss her so much

she looked up from her book and smiled at me from her spot on the couch in her living room. "Of course baby boy, what do you want to know"

"Well first I will like to tell you something." I said, she nodded her head, putting her book on the couch beside her "we got a mission today. We have to go to highschool"

"That's amazing, and by we, you mean you, Izzy, Alec, and Jace?" she says with a smirk, I laughed

"You know it, anyway... Clary goes to that school" I said softly, her smile instantly dropped

"Oh..." that was all she said. I went and sat next to her, putting the book on the table, and took her hand. We just sat there, not saying anything and not moving, until she broke the silence "what did you want to ask me"

"When we defeater Valentine, why didn't we go and get her" I asked, she sighed

"because she was 8 years old and she was already adopted, I didn't want to take her away from the only family she knew" she says sadly

We sat there for a minute until my phone buzzed with a incoming text from Jace

 **"Going to taki's, Sebastion supposed to be there, met at the makeup building in 5"**

"Everything ok"asked Mom

"Yeah, I have to go to the makeup building, are subject is at Takis, we are going into cover for now, in case he lets something slip, so when we go to high school they won't recognize us from the restaurant" I got up and started to walk to the door

"Wait... can I come for today" asked my mom, I knew why. She wanted to see if Clary was there. I nodded and she smiled.

 ** _TIME JUMP_**

 _I hate the disguise I was wearing._ I thought angrily as we walked into Takis. I had a black wig on, covering my white hair, a mole on the left side of my face, contacts on that made me look like I had blue eyes instead of green, a mustache, and a fake scar on my cheek

My mom just had sunglasses on, Jace's disguise was kinda like mine but instead he had a brown wig over his blond hair and green contacts over his Gold eyes.

Izzy didn't have a wing on, but she had brown contacts over her blue eyes and a fake scar that goes on her cheek over her eye and to her forehead, abd a mole on the right side of her face

Alec has a blonde wig over his black hair, a mole on the left side of his face, and a mustache. we all look older than we are with the help of some fake skin. well instead of mom

We sat down in a back booth, and opened up our menus, after finding out what we wanted we waited for a waiter and started to look around.

their was only a few people here, their was a girl in the booth in front of us with a computer, a girl and three boys at the table next to us, one of the boys looks like a walking disco ball, with the amount of glittery he has on, their was about 5 more people spreaded out in the restaurant.

I was going to look back at my menu, That's when I seen her. She still had that red hair that made her stand out, and those green eyes just like mine and our moms. She was wearing a waiters outfit and... heading right for us. I nudged Jace that was on my right side and he looked at me.

"what" I just looked straight, he followed my gaze, and I heard him sucking his breath in. Everyone must have heard our conversation because they were all now looking at her, our waiter

our missing piece

my little sister

"Hi welcome to Taki's, my name is Clary and I will be your waiter. what can I get you?"

 **So... what did you think? I know this is a short chapter but there will definitely be more next chapter. What povs will you like to see? until next time, please review :-P**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER** **THREE**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

We just stared.

Not saying anything.

I just looked at her, her red hair seemed to be darker then I remembered, but her eyes were still as green as before, _and beautiful_ , wait-what? did I just think that. _NO, no I didn't._ "Um... are you guys ok?" that seemed to snap everyone out of their staring

"Uh yeah, sorry. Can I get the coconut pancakes and a coffee, black. please" said Jon, Clary smiled and I swear, it lit up the place.

"Of course" she said writing it down on the notepad that was in her hands, "what can I get the rest of you"

"Same" said Izzy "but an orange juice instead of course a coffee, thank you" she nodded at them and then turned to Alec

"The scrambled eggs and hash brown, with orange juice please and thank you"

"Ok and how about you" she said looking at Jocelyn, her mother, who just looked at her, with tears in her eyes

I put my hand on her knee and squeeze, letting her know that it was her turn "Oh, uh, I will like the cheeseburger with a Mountain Dew please" Clary smiled, writing it down, then looking at me. I sucked in a breath when our eyes met.

 _So green, so beautiful, and I am totally acting like a girl right now, SNAP OUT OF IT,_ I thought. She blushed and looked away, I smirked, _I still got it even when I look older_ "are you going to order or not" she asked looking back at me,

"coconut pancakes and black coffee please" I said, smirking, she blushed again, _cute_ , ok if I keep thinking this I am pretty sure Jon will have my head. she nodded and started to the kitchen

On her way to the kitchen, I noticed a black and blue mark on her upper arm. I looked at Jon, and seen the anger in his eyes, I immediately knew that he seen it too.

"Calm down Jon, don't jump to conclusions, we don't know what happen" I said, everyone looked at us now curiously

"It better fucking not be what I think it could be Jace" _I know, me to,_ I thought when I saw the murderous look in his eyes. _if anyone touched her I would make them wish they were dead_

 ** _clary's pov_**

Have you ever had deja vu? because I just had it. _why does that red haired women look familiar_? I shook my head and walked out of the kitchen, going over to my friends table.

"-that's why Superman is better then Spiderman" argued Simon, to Jordan, Maia rolled her eyes while Magnus watched in amusement

"Guys, we all no that Batman is better then both" I said,

"Oh biscut!" said Magnus in horror

"What" I asked concerned

"What happened" he said pointing to my upper arm where you can see the bruise that _he_ have me. I pulled down my sleeve fast

But not fast enough

"CLARISSA, DID HE HIT YOU AGAIN" screamed a very pissed off looking Jordan. I looked around and seen everyone looking at me, and groaned

"Jordan, calm down ok, and no he didn't hit me again, he just grabbed me alittle bit too hard, but I am fine" I assured him, but he didn't look assured be just looked more mad, he looked at me for a minute before storming out

"JORDAN... JORDAN COME ON" I yelled at his retreating form, but he didn't stop.

"Clare, he can't treat you like this" said Simon calmly

"But...I love him" I whispered "and he doesn't mean to hurt me, he apologize afterwards"

"yeah because you are stupid and will believe everything he says, and he knows that" said Maia "you are going to end up in the hospital, and I don't want to be here to watch" and there she went out the door just like her boyfriend. I looked at Simon, who just shook his head

"I can't, I can't be here either. Wake up Clary, and see what is around you" he said leaving, I don't understand what he meant. But I didn't care as the tears started to come down my face as I looked at the door, that my practically family went out of.

I was raised in foster homes, so I have been beaten and raped, but when I turned 9 I got adopted to a very lovely family, the frays, but even though they are my family Maia, Simon, Magnus, and Jordan has been my family my whole life, I love them with my whole heart, I wouldn't be alive without them

You see, getting raped and beaten for six years of my life, made me not want to live, so I tried to kill myself, but they didn't let me, and I love them for that, and I know that they are trying to help me, but I am afraid of what _he_ might do to me if I try to brake up with him.

I was walking to the kitchen because my tables food was done, but when I got there I heard the bells above the door go off, and then _his_ voice

"Hey sweetheart" he said wrapping his arms around my waist I turned around in his arms to see his black eyes

"Hi Sebastion"


	4. chapter 4

**CHAPTER** **FOUR**

 ** _Jon's pov_**

 _Boyfriend,_ my little sister is dating the enemy, and she didn't know it, but to make matters worse, he is _hitting her_. I felt my blood boil as I walked into the main building, clinching and unclinching my fist as we walked into the director's office to give our report.

 ** _15 minutes later_**

"I am sorry to do this Jocelyn, but Clary is now in this mission, but on the other side" she said to my mother after we were done giving our report " Since she is dating the enemy, we can't trust her, she might not know anything, but she might know something, so therefore she is a part of the investigation"

We all looked at each other, I sighed when I seen determination on their faces, I looked back at director Herondale. "Director when we were listening in on my sister conversation with her friends, they were taking about how her _boyfriend_ _hits her_ , you have watched us grow up Nona, even Clary before she... left." her eyes grew softer when I called her by the nickname we have her. "We will investigate her, but only if we can protect her to"

"Jon, she is one of us, I love her, we all love her, and we will always protect her. You guys have to watch her, make sure she is not part of the Revolution with Sebastian, but you agents can also protect her from Sebastian. Izzy you will get on her circle, become her friend, while you boys try to get in good with Sebastian. Do you still except the mission" she asked but she already new the answer, considering the smile on her face.

We all looked at each other again and smiled "we still except the mission" Jace said confidently. she smiled and handed is folders

"in theses folders with be your back story and your new names, like I said you will keep your first name but not last, Jace your last night will be Wayland, Izzy and Alec your will be Smith, and Jon your last name is Fairchild

We nodded again, I looked at my file one more time, but before I could open it, my step father, Luke, walked into the room, my mom stood up and hugged him

they started to whisper to each other, then I noticed my mother's body shake with sobs, I turned back around to Nona, not wanting to see her cry

"Go get some sleep agents, you have school tomorrow"

 ** _clary's pov_**

 _Ugh Monday,_ I hate Mondays, do you know why? Monday is school day, the end of the weekend, and I hate it. Maybe if I just lay back down then I could go back to sl-

"SISSY WAKE UP FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL YAY" Ugh that would be my little 6 year old adopted sister, Miley, doing what she does best, annoying me.

I got up out of bed and into my closet, I put on a white spaghetti strap dress, that guess to my knees, and a brown belt, I then put on my gray ankle boots. For my make up, I made my eyes look smokey, and put some lip gloss on my lips, to make my lips shine.

I went to look at myself in my mirror on my closet door, and when I did I seen the bruises that he gave me. I also hate having the chills that go through my body with just the thought of him, I hate not being able to live my life, but instead, be afraid of it

I went back into my closet and put on my blue jean half jacket to cover up the marks, wouldn't want my family to see

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I seen my adopted mother, Elsa, at the stove, Miley and my adopted father, Logan, at the table eating

I went and gave each of them a kiss on the head and headed for the door

"see you guys after school"

"Wait... don't you want to eat sweaty" asked my mother coming into the hallway, where I was, getting my bag and keys

"I will eat at school, I have to get to school early for cheerleading"

"Oh ok, I will see you tonight ok" I nodded and she came and kissed my head, I smiled at her and went out the door.

I got on my motorcycle, and headed to school, sophomore year here I come


	5. chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 ** _clary's pov_**

After my cheerleading meeting, I left the gym, and immediately went to find Sebastian. I ran into the hallways, and... ran right into someone, we both feel to the ground.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, I wasnt watching were I was going, are you ok" said a beautiful girl, with raven black hair, and perfect curves. She reached her hand down to me and helped my up

"Yeah I'm fine, and don't worry about it, I was in my own head to" she smiled at me and held out her hand again

"My name is Isabel, but please call my Izzy, isabel sound to..." she trailed all trying to find the perfect word

"formal?" I put in, she smiled at me and nodded "I reached out and shook her hand "My name is Clarissa, but call me Clary, must be new here"

"yeah I am, do you mind showing me around?" she asked, I looked at the clock and sighed, I am supposed to meet Sebastian at his walker in 5 minutes, I don't want to know what he would do if I didn't come, and I don't want to think about it

"I'm sorry I can't, I have to meet my boyfriend at his locker, but..." I looked around and seen Maia walking down the hall taking to Magnus, I pulled their arms over to us " hey guys this is Izzy, Izzy this is Maia and Magnus, can you guys show her around please, I have to go" I looked back at Izzy and smiled, "but you can sit with us if you want at lunch"

she smiled at me and nodded "can my brother sit with us to"

"of course, the more the merrier, I will see you guys later" and then I was running to his locker, prying to God I wasnt late.

 ** _Jaces pov_**

It was a little hard to get into Sebastian Circle, but in the end we became friends over the love of having sex.

Jon was getting mad every time he brought up his 'girlfriend', and to be completely honest with myself, I was too.

We were talking at his locker, when Clary ran up to us, her Wild red hair flowing everywhere. "Hey sorry I'm late I was talking to the new girl" she said to Sebastion, and to anyone, you can see that he was being calm and Collective, but since I was an agent I could tell it was a front and he was really angry, the age was late

"it's ok, but we will talk about this later," he then locked at us, and Clary followed, web she did though, our eyes locked, "this is Clary, my girlfriend, clary these are newbies, Jon, Alec, and Jace" she look at Sebastian, officially unlocking our gazes, and smiled

Jon held out his had and she shook it, smiling at him "it's nice to meet you" he said

"you to" Sebastion was about to say something, but the been rung, so I guess the expression is right, Saved by the Bell

"What classes do you have" Clary asked, looking at us

"We all have math, first. What about you guys?" asked Alec

"I have science first, but Clary has math" said Seb, but we already knew that because we made our schedule to look exactly like hers, so we have the same schedule as her.

"yeah, follow me boys, I will take you guys there, wait... what math teacher do you guys have" she asked as Seb walked away

"Miss Slinger" I said, she locked at me and smiled

"ok, follow me" and then we were off to our first class, with Clary in between me and Jon, protectively, and we weren't letting her go again.

 **YAY, FINALLY THEY MEET IN THEIR OWN SKIN (lol). So what do you think. Please review, they make me happy :-)**


	6. chapter 6

**CHAPTER** **SIX**

 ** _clary's pov_**

 _they_ _look so familiar_ , is the only thing I could think of during class, which I had with all of them. There name even sounds familiar.

I was walking in the hallway, towards the cafeteria for lunch, when I felt an arm loop through mine. I turned to my right and seen Izzy

"Hey Clary"

"Hey, so how is your first day"

"Fine, I guess. Are you sure me and my brothers can sit with you and your friends"

"Of course" she smiled at me, as we opened the cafeteria doors.

"So is your boyfriend going to sit with us" she asked, while we went through the lunch line. I couldn't help it, I stiffen when she mentioned him

"N-no, he has a different lunch then us"

"oh, ok. Hey are you alright" she asked concerned, I forced a smile at her as I grabbed a tray of food

"Yeah, it's just I had cheerleading practice this morning, and I fell on my back during one of my flips" It wasn't a lie, it really did happen, but by now I was use to pain.

We sat down at my table, where everyone was at. I looked at Jordan, and he looked back at me before he sighed and opened up his arms for me, which I gladly went into.

"I'm sorry Jordan, but I am scare to leave him, you know I am"I whispered to him

"I know babygirl, but I can help you, let me help you"he whispered back

"No, this is my mess, and I won't bring you into it"

"stubborn ass" I giggled and moved out of his arms. Out of all of my friends, Jordan is my best friend, he is my brother, but we are all family, I am closer to Jordan then I am the rest of my them.

We talked for a little bit, before Jonathan, Alec, and Jace came to our table and sat down

"Hey guys"said Maia politely

"Hey" said Jon "where's Seb" he asked curiously, looking right at me closely, like he was watching my reaction. I had to force myself not to flinch

"He has a different lunch hour" I said, they nodded, but obviously knew i didn't want to talk any more about him, so they dropped the subject.

We all talked with each other, and laughed. I was actually happy, and I didn't know why I was happier with them here, I just met them, but for some reason it felt right, I felt... complete

 ** _Izzy's pov_**

Everytime I look at Clary I have to stop myself from crying, I missed her, when though I was little the last time I seen her, I remember her. We were like sisters and attached to the hip. she was my best friend.

I looked at Nona, as Jon gave our report to her, and sighed. I wasn't really listening to what was being said, to far into my head, but when Jocleyn walked in with like smiling, I was curious, because I haven't seen her smile that big before.

"... so when they asked Hodge if he new a babysitter, he told us. So now agent Garroway, both of them, are in the mission as Clary and her little sister, Miley's, babysitter" said Nona "And also as your guys parents"

"Wait, Clary already seen Jocelyn, at the dinner she works at, and so did verlac" I said "and if this mission is about taking him down, then why aren't we planning to do that right now"

"We are, didn't you here anything we were talking about"asked Alec

"I was... well... kinda in my own head" I answered sheepish.

"verlac had to have told Clary something, so while you guys stay there for the weekend, you will get closer to her and earn her trust more, then try to brake everything to her gently, when you think she is ready" said Nona "but it had to be within three months because that it's when he will attack" she looked at the boys "You guys said he was having a party tomorrow night" they nodded "good, you guys will go to that party, and get close to him, like planned"they nodded again "Ok, now get to work"


	7. chapter 7

**CHAPTER** **SEVEN**

 ** _clary's pov_**

"YOU GOT US A BABYSITTER" I yelled at my adopted patents

"Yes we did, we can't trust you to stay home alone anymore" ok I admit, the last time I stayed home alone, I had a party, but I didnt want to have it, Seb did, and what Seb wants, Seb gets

it got out of hand and the police were called, and so they naturally called my parents. I looked over at Miley and seen her coloring, not even bothered about it

"Ugh, who is it"

"her name is Jocelyn Fairchild. Her, her husband, son, and foster children are also going to start here" _Fairchild... why dose that sound familiar._

"Well when will they be-" I was cut off by the door bell, _talk about perfect timing,_ I thought as I followed them to the door, and when we opened it, I was not excepting to see them.

"Welcome, come on in!" Elsa exlaimed. They all walked in and smiled at me, I had to give my self to smile "Ok so this is my daughter Clary"she said pointing at me, and for some reason I notice that they all went tence "and that is my daughter Miley" she said looking over at Miley who smiled and waved

The older women looks... like me? she had red hair and green eyes. She looks so familiar, I can't explain why. She good out her hand to me to do shake "hi my name is Jocleyn and this is my husband Luke"she said pointing at the moment next time her, who also shook my hand. "and they are-" I cut her off

"I know, we go to school together, it's nice to see you guys again" I said looking at them

"you need a babysitter" said a smirking Jace, _ugh asshat_

"Yes, Captain Obvious, next you are going to tell me my eyes are green, and my hair is red" I said sarcastically.

"Clary, play nice" said Izzy, trying to hold on in her giggles, but in the end she couldn't

"yeah, yeah it's so funny that I need a babysitter, whatever" I mumbled, she everyone laughs, after a second, I joined in, and it felt so... right, like I belonged with them, _I am going crazy, I wonder if they will take my to the psych ward_.

After everyone was done laughing, my parents left, and we all ended up in the living room, whatever movies. We were in a calming silence, it wasn't awkward, it never is with them

"so Clary, are you going to sebs party" asked Jace

"No, he cancelled it, he had an emergency, it something" I answered. I seen them all look and luke and Jocelyn, with worried expressions on their faces, _that's odd_

I decided to ignore it though, it's not like they can be the spies that are after him... _Wait,... oh my God_

"Clary, are you ok" asked luke, looking at me with fear in his eyes, just like the rest of them

"You guys are spies... you are tiny to take down Seb" I whispered but I new they heard me because they had shocked faces on and gasped

"You knew he is a spy" asked Alec

"yeah, he told me that he works for the other side, it something. You guys are the reason the part is called off, you guys need to leave" I said standing up fast. If he found them here...I don't even want to thing about what he will do

"Clary, are your l you scared of him" after Izzy, as they all stood up

"Yes, he said that if I every try to leave him, they he would kill my mom"

"We will watch over Elsa, but you have to tell us everything you know" said Jocleyn, sadly, but I was to scared to dwell on that

"No, not Elsa, my real mom. He said that he has her and will kill her and Miley, if I don't do as he says" I seen them give each other a look

"Clary he doesn't have your mother" said Jace

"how do you now" I snapped at him

"because Clary" said Jocleyn stepping closer to me "I am your mom"


	8. chapter 8

**CHAPTER** **EIGHT**

 ** _Clary pov_**

The first thing that ran through my head was that she was lieing, she has to be lieing. "YOUR LIEING" I shouted at them. They looked at me with sad eyes

"No Clary, were not lying to you, I promise" said Jon

"YES THE FUCK YOU ARE, GET OUT"

"Clary please, just let us expl-" started Jocleyn, but I cut her of with a glare. I just looked at her, and just like that, reality hit me. We have the same color hair, the same eye color, the same height...

"you left me" I whispered, as I sat back down on the couch slowly. No one said anything, I felt like crying, I didn't know what to do, I was so confused, but then I felt it... the anger. I stood up fast and glared at everyone of them, but my sight was getting glossy,I knew I was about to cry, buy that didn't stop me. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. YOU LEFT ME, YOU GAVE ME UP. THE ONLY REASON YOU GUYS ARE HERE IS FOR SEB, SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND GET OUT, OR SO HELP ME GOOD I WILL-" I was cut off by the front door bring slammed opened, and in rushed my parents.

"Whats going on" demanded my father, I let my tears fall as I ran to them and hugged then, not noticing that the people I was just yelling at, had tears coming down their faces.

"Clary sweetheart, are you ok?" my mom asks me calmly. I lifted my head up from my dad's shoulder and looked at Jocleyns face. I could see sadness and fear in them " what did you do to my kids" demanded my mom looking at Luke, he was about to say something but I cut in

"Seb broke up with me out of the blue, I was just ranting" I said, out of no where, looking at my mom, her eyes soften

"oh hunny...I'm sorry I flipped out on you" she said looking at a now relaxed Luke, I just looked at him and no one else. he nodded his head with a smile

"don't worry about it miss Fray" he said respectfully, my mom smiled at Luke

"wheres Miley at" asked my father, in a softer voice now. I looked around the living room, not knowing were she went

"she went up to bed a little bit ago, Mr. Fray" replied Izzy

"ok well thank you for-" I didn't wait for them to finish their sentence as I ran up the stairs. When I got into my room, I closed and locked my door as I slid down it, crying.

 _She gave me up for adoption, but kept Jon, and the only reason she came to me now was because I am dating the enemy_ , for the first time since I started to date Seb, I am happy I am with him.

I wiped the tears away with the back of my hands, and stood up. Before I could do anymore, there was a knock on my door "Clary please open the door, you don't know everything that has happened" said, who I think Is Jace, through the door

"No go to hell!" I exlaimed, there was a sigh from the other side of the door, and then it went quiet. I flopped down on my bed, and layed down, putting my arm over my eyes.

Maybe it was because I thought he would leave me alone for once, or because I didn't think it would happen. Maybe it was because I was to far into my head, but the next thing I knew, my door flew open.

I jumped up, off of my bed, and seen Jace standing in my door way, with a cocky smile on his face "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled at him, he walked in and closed my door, holder a little yellow box in his right hand

"it's an open device" he said holding it up "it helps op-"

"open doors, yeah I got it" I cut him off sarcastically. He looked at me and tried to smile at me, but failed in the end

"Clary like I was saying, you don't know what happened. What Jocleyn did, was to protect you. You were three years old, and we all loved you, you were like the light of the organization, no one could touch you because we wouldn't let them, including Jon. It's not my place to tell you, that's Jocleyns, but... just give her a chance too actually tell you, and don't push her away so fast" I looked at him with tears in my eyes, but I was to stubborn to let them fall in front of Jace, and I think he knew that

"I'll think about it, but can you leave now, I actually don't allow people in my room" I told him sheepishly. He laughed and nodded

"ok, I'm going" he said giving me a small smile before leaving out of my door, and closing it behind him. I smiled, _he is sweet when he wants to be,_ I said thinking back to what he said and how sincere he sounded while saying it.

I went back to my bed, and layed back on it, thinking about everything, but mostly thinking about Seb. He hasn't beat me in like a year or so, but he has smacked me a couple of times.

I hate being afraid to just hear his name. I feel asleep, thinking about helping Jace and the others, _and I know how to_ _help them_.

 **What do you think about this chapter? The next chapter will be out when I get, 5 reviews for this chapter, so please review. What do you think should happen next? do you think Clary should help them, or not?**


	9. chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

It has been normal since my out burst last week. There has been no party's, no fights, no subs in class, no nothing. It's boring

Well one thing did happen, it turns out Magnus is a spy to and he is dating Alec. _My life is like something off of a movie_

I hadn't talked to Jon and them since my out burst either, but i wanted to help, and i was. I have been hanging out with Seb more, going places with him, but he hasn't done any thing, the only thing he had done was hit me a few times, but that was normal for me.

i was now in the halls, running to my 4 period class,i was late because my again clock didn't go off and Miley is staying at a friend's house.

Today i was in my cheerleading uniform, since we had a game tonight. When i got to English class i notice that we had a sub, She stopped teaching and looked at me, i notice she had gold eyes, like Jace

 _Are you serious, no it can't be his mom_. She smiled at me, "your late, but i will let it go just this once" i nodded, gave her my blue slip, and took my seat "like i was saying, i will now be your new English teacher" _what happened to the other teacher._

"my name is miss Herondale, and you must be Clarissa right" she asked me, i nodded but i had a feeling she already new.

She went over to the computer, and started to type on it. I was in the back of the class, so when Jon turned around on his seat from the row in front of me, i seen it.

We locked eyes, and i smiled a little at him. I nudged my head to the teacher then i looked at Jace, trying to ask if it was true, he understood and laughed a little, nodding.

Izzy, who was sitting next to him looked at him when he laughed, she then looked at me, following his gaze and i smiled at her to, she seemed taken back, but smoked none the less

"Ok, now i notice some girls in their cheerleading uniform, there must be a game tonight, right?" She asked, Ave everyone started to shout with pride that we was going to when, while me and Maia, who was sitting next to me in her uniform, gave each other a high five. Miss Herondale laughed

"OK, OK. who is the captain of the cheerleaders?" Everyone looked at me with a smirk, i smirked back. "OK, who is the football captain?" Good question, i didn't even know, they got changed.

"I am" Says Jace, and i wasn't even surprised, the teacher was about to say something else, but before she could, the door opened and in washedwalked Sebastion, i seen Jon and his group plus the teacher, tense up

"Can i help you?" she asked, he nodded with a smile

"Yes, I'm can i talk to Clary please?" he asked polity, but i knew it was an act, i stood up

"What Is the reason?" she asked "i can't let her go without a reason"

"The reason is that i want her" he said, getting angry

"it's OK, i just have his homework" i cut in, and when she looked at me, i looked at her with pleading eyes, not wanting him to get mad.

"OK, but quickly" i nodded, and walked to the door, where my boyfriend was waiting. We went out of the dirt, and the last thing i seen before it shut was the teachers sad eyes.

 **cliffhanger. Sorry, but what did you think, give me 5 more reviews and the next chapter will be out. Love ya ;-)**


	10. chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"That stupid bitch. Who did she think she was, not letting me have what's mine" he muttered to himself

He was mad

i could tell by the way he was walking, and obviously by the way he was talking, i hated when he was mad, he always takes it out on me.

We got to the girls bathroom, and he walked in with me fallowing him like a lost puppy.

"Is everything OK?" i asked, he laughed without humor. _Shit, that's not good_ "Yes everything is just peachy" he says sarcastically, then he walked over to me and slapped me hard against the face "use your head" he hissed

"Sorry" i muttered, i felt my lip split open

"My father is pissed. People go to this school that are plotting against me, i don't know who yet, but when i find them, no one would be able to find their body's." he said angrily, before punching the wall

 _well at least it's not my face_

"i need you to talk to people, find out who it is, and then tell me. The new kids first" he demanded, and i stupidly nodded. He growled

"Yes sir" i said, not wanting him to get even more mad. He stormed out of the bathroom, just as the bell rings. I forgot about my lip as i left the bathroom

I ran back to my English class. Everyone was gone besides for,

guess who, Jon, his friends and the teacher. They looked at me

"What the fuck happened to your lip!?" asked Jon angrily. I put my hand to my lips and wiping the blood off

"That doesn't matter right now. He wants me to talk to people, you guys first, because he knows that Somone at this school is plotting, or whatever you want to call it, against him and his father" i finished, breathing hard.

They all looked shocked "Why did you tell us?" asked Alec. I looked at him

"Because i am tired of being scared of him" they nodded

"So you will help us?" asked Jon, i nodded

"Yes, but under one condition"

"Which is..." said Jace

"Jocelyn has to tell me why she gave me up" they sighed "And, i want to you guys to teach me how to fight"

"Why?" asked Jon

"Because i want to learn how to" i said, not telling them the real reason. The teacher rolled her eyes

"Just like your mother" she muttered. I was confused by what she meant by that

"OK" said Izzy

"What!? No-"

"Why but Jon, do you have a problem with it?" i asked him, me and Izzy looked at him with a glare, our left hand on our hip.

"No, fine whatever" he said, dramatically, i giggled when he plopped down in a chair. He looked at me with a small smile.

I know that i should be mad at them still, but i know that there is a good reason why they did what they did, and i just want to get to know them more better.

"OK kids, get to your next class" wet smiled at her before going out of the door

 **So what did you think. Do any of you readers have a younger sibling, and no matter what they did, they never got in trouble for it because they were the baby of the family, because that is my little sister, Sorry for ranting lol. Anyway, 5 more reviews and i will make the next chapter. Love ya ;-)**


	11. chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 ** _Jons pov_**

"You have to put all of your weight into the punch Clare" i told her.

"I'm trying" she huffed, just like she always did when she was little and got frustrated.

Me and Clary are in the training building at the institute. No one knows that we are here, for some reason Clary didn't want them to.

She was breathing heavily on the floor. I didn't like to hurt my baby sister, but she wants to learn. i walked over to her, and held it my hand for her. After she was standing, we started again.

 ** _Clary pov (Monday, school)_**

I was so sore, but i oddly liked it. I liked that _i_ was the reason that i was sore and not Sebastian. The whole weekend Jon and i were together.

He would teach me some fighting moves, and we would laugh when i did it wrong. I knew that he didnt want to hurt me, i seen it in his eyes every time he knocked me to the ground.

We really bonded, i know it's weird to bond with your long lost big brother, though fighting, but we did.

Right now i was back in English class, in the back. We have to do i project with a group but she is picking them out because it was complete chaos when she said we could pick.

She was at her computer, doing the angle knows what, while the class talked quietly. Mostly about the game we won, the girls besides for me Maia and Izzy, who was sitting with me and Maia in the back now, were surrounding Jace.

He was the reason we won the game. I have to admit, i was jealous. I wanted to she theses girls my new fighting moves. "Glare any more at them, and I'm sure you will burn holes into them" i looked at Izzy who had a smirk on her face, and glared

"Shut up" i mumbled, she laughed and so did Maia, they went back to looking at their phone though, obviously knowing i didn't want to talk about it.

"OK, class let's get start- girls get back in your own seat now" _Tell them miss H._ they sighed but went back to their seats. "OK here are your groups..." i zoned her out though, looked at the pictures me and Izzy took with each other. "Clary" i looked up and seen that everyone was looking at me

"Yeah" i said stupidly, the class laughed "sorry miss H, i zoned out" i said after they all stopped laughing

she smiled at me "Its OK. You are in a group with Jon, Jace, Izzy, and Alec" i sighed

"of course" i mumbled, but everyone heard me

"is there a problem with that"

"Nope" i said popping the p. she smiled again

"OK everyone move to your groups" me and Izzy looked at each other

"They can come to us" we says at the same time, we burst out in laughter as the guys came and pulled desks together so that we were in a circle.

"What's so funny?" asked Alec.

"Nothing" we both said at the same time again. We looked at each other and burst it into another round of laughter. After we calmed down, i looked at the guys and they had small smile on their faces.

"What?" i asked, tilting my head to the side

"Nothing its just... you guys did that when you where little" says Jace, i looked at Izzy, she had you had down looking at the desk

"Yeah, well now we are doing when we are older" i stated, they all looked at me with a big smile on their faces. That was when my phone went off with a text. i grabbed it out is my bag

 ** _Meet at the spot, bring the newbies -Jordan_**

i laughed at the text "whats up?" asked Jon. I showed them the text

"what's the spot?" asked Alec, i smiled at him

"you will find out soon"

 **So what did you think. Ugh sorry about the no clace, but i promise there will be some. Anyways please give me 5 reviews and u will make the next one, love ya ;-)**


	12. chapter 12

**CHAPTER** **TWELVE**

 ** _Clarys_** ** _pov_**

"Is this the past where you kill us?" asked Jace, amused. i laughed

"Yes, they will never find your body" i told him seriously, we all laughed. We are in the wood, on our way to the spot. I felt happy, me and Izzy are in between our brothers... i mean in between Jon and Alec, while Jace is in front of us

"So, are we almost there?" asked Alec, i nodded, and stopped walking and pointed to the entrance of the spot.

"Clary that's a tree" i laughed at Izzy, and walked through the tree, i heard them gasp.

"It's ok, it's a hidden doors, this part of the tree is yarn" i explained to them as i came back out. They looked amazed

"This is... awesome" said Jace, i nodded.

"Yeah it is, come on." we all started to walk through, and when we got there, all of my friends were here as well.

"Oh!" Izzy exclaimed. i laughed. The spot looked like a living room, it had couches, rugs, Table, tv, everything.

"How is there electricity?" asked Jon

"i know someone" answered Jordan, i giggled a little. "Welcome to the spot, a place that no outside knows about"

"So why did you show us?" asked Izzy, as she was looking at the pictures we have.

"Well, you all have been getting close to biscuit, so if she trust you, then we do to" said Magnus, with a wink at Alec, that no one else seen.

"Well thank you, for trusting us" said Jon

"I told you that i would try and i am. This place is were we always go to, if we had a bad day, need some time alone, upset,... anything really" they all nodded with a smile

"Who found it?" asked Alec

"I did" i told them "I was seven, my foster father raped me for the first time, and i wanted to run away, but i found this big whole in the tree, and i slept in it for that night. I told them the next day" everyone was something silent, and i notice that they were all mad, i was confused. What did i say

"What?" i asked them

"What!? that's all you have to say, like it is natural for you to get raped" snapped Jace. _Ohhhh_ "it kinda is"I whispered, but they heard me. It was silent. "Come on, i want this to be a good, happy day. Don't ruin it for me please" i pleaded with them. They gave a hesitant nod

i smile

"I love having you guys wrapped around my little finger." the guys scoffed, while us girls laughed, knowing i was right.

"Ok what do you guys want to do?" asked Magnus

"I'm down for anything" said Jace with a wink my way, i rolled my eyes, but had a smile on my face, and i think i was blushing a little. I looked back at have and seen that he has a smirk on his face, while Jon looks like he wants to punch him.

"Hmmmm, how about we get something to eat, on starving" i told them

"You are always hungry" Maia said, smirking at me, while i glared at her

"shut up, i love my food" i told her

and me and Jordan gave each other high fives.

"just like Jon" said Alec, with a smile. he said it so low that only i heard him, I smiled.

"Ok let's go get food, then we can something that we haven't done before" said Maia, thoughtfully

"We can go ice skating" i suggested "I've never been"

"sounds good" said Jon, everyone nodded in agreement

"ok now let's got eat"

 **So what did you think, please give me 5 now reviews and the next chapter will be out. love ya ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry if you readers thought this was a threat, it really isn't. I am 15 years old and a sophomore in highschool, my life is starting to get rough, and i just didn't want to continue a story when no one reads it but i was wrong. Love ya ;-)**

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 ** _Clary's pov_**

I had the best time yesterday with everyone, i forgot that i had an abusive boyfriend, or that my birth mom was back in my life, and i was just me, having fun.

But all good things come to an end, i had to go to work in the morning so i had to go to sleep early, ending my perfect day.

I love to work at Takis, i really do, but i just hate the customers some times, like right now, one of the college guys grabbed my ass, and it is taking everything in me not to turn around and shove the tray i had in my hands so far up their asses that it will come out of their head. By the angle i hate drunk people

I went to give their order to the chef, when i heard the jingle of the bells go off, indicating that someone had walked in. I turned around and seen Jace with Miss H, A man that i guess is his father, and a women, that must be Jaces grandmother.

They went to sit on my section, not noticing that i was here. "Oh red headed waiter, we need you!" said the college guys that were sitting in the table next to Jace.

When Jace heard that, his head snapped up, and he looked at me, i gave him a small smile, that he returned. The people sitting with him also looked at me, and they looked shocked, besides for Miss H.

I walked over to the college guys, "What can i get for you now"

"Can i get a slice of pizza, with you on the side" said one of the guys, i rolled my eyes

"ill get you that pizza, what about the rest of you" they all smirked

"Just you baby" said the same guy

"Just pizza then" i said and started to walk away, that was when everything went into slow motion.

One of the guys stood up from their table and pulled me into him, but i was soon getting pushed behind Jace, who growled, and made a fist.

"Don't fucking toucher her" he said, still growling like an animal, he was also so tensed up

"Who don't you, go fuck yourself, and let me have fun with the red head" He growled back, which i don't think was the right thing to do, as Jaces face turned red with anger

"Jace" said Miss M "Calm down" but Jace didn't he just continued to glare at the guy who was glaring back

"Jace" i said, putting my hand on his arm, and you can practically see the anger leave him as he turned around to look at me, i put my arms around her neck, as he wrapped his arms around my waist "Calm down" i whispered to him

The guy behind Jace, huffed, and walked back to his table. Me and Jace stared at each other. He had the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen.

He started to lean down "Jace?" i whispered, knowing that his table was watching us

"Yeah?" he asked breathless

"we shouldn't" i told him and he just nodded

"I know... i just... want to hold you" he looked so lost. I nodded, and i put my head in his neck, and we just stood there, not moving, and not caring that people might be looking at us.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER** **FOURTEEN**

 ** _Alecs_** ** _pov_**

"What do you mean?" asked the head of the organization

" Verlac is not letting us in his group of people" said Jon, again.

"We have tried everything nonna, I've even became the captain of the football team, but he's not cracking" said Jace. She just nodded her head.

"What's Magnus saying?" she asked me, my face got hot when she brought up my boyfriend

"He said that Verlac is having a party on Friday, him, Clary, and the rest of their friends are going." i told her and she got a thoughtful look on her face

"Clary told me that when he is drunk, like really drunk, he starts to tell his secrets to everybody, and dosnt remember that he told anyone. That's how she found out." said Jon

"Ok, here's the plan, and it all has to happen in three weeks, find out where the nuclear bombs are, how him and his agents are going to take down our organization, and who the head of the other side is" she said, "i don't care how you do it, as long as you guys will keep safe, got it"

"Yes ma'am" we all said in together

"Ok, go get some weapons, stock up, and go practice." we nodded again "We can't let them set of those bombs, so give training all you have"

 ** _Clary's pov_**

"AGAIN GIRLS. 5,6,7,8" I told my team, and we started to do our routine again. Filled with back flips, front flips, the splits, people getting thrown in the air, and us shaking our asses.

My team is good, but not great, i have a plan though. I am going to trick Izzy into joining the cheer team. I just hope she doesn't have anything better to do on a Saturday.

Besides for, you know, saving the world from my psyco boyfriend, and his psychotic father. Can't forget about that.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS THAT'S PERFECT, PRACTICE IS OVER" I said, a little breathless. We all went over to the bleachers for some water, and to get our stuff

"Hey girl, are you ok?" asked Maia as she walked over to me

"of course" i said, giving her the best fake smile i could.

"Liar" she accused, i rolled my eyes

"Maia i am fine, ok, just stressed with practice and homework" i told her. She looked like she didn't believe me, but she dropped it.

"Ok, well i should get going, and so should you, get some rest" she told me in a demanding, but playful voice. I laughed

"Already, see you later girl"

"See yeah!" she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the gym. The truth is that a social worker came to the house last night, she says that someone called them, saying that my adoptive parents were abusing me, and everyone l even though i was adoptive, they have every right to take me back.

I was scared of that

i told them that they have never hit me, but she made me show her my wrist from when i cut them, I'm just happy that the bruises and stuff like that was gone. She said that she was going to be back tomorrow night to either apologies fot waisting our time, or to take me.

i sighed as i got in my car, some how making it across the parking lot to my car, when i don't even remember leaving the gym.

I buckled up, and started to drive. I didn't want to go home, i didn't want to go to Takis, i wanted to be alone, so i started for the only place where i can be. The spot.

 **Welllllll? what did you think. Alec's pov is a new one for me because i have never had one in his point of view yet so yeah, anyway i have just recently started to watch Riverdale, i think i might be addicted. This might be the last chapter in a while because my dad died yesterday and it's just hard to do things, right now i am trying to keep my mind off of it, so... Love ya :'(**


	15. chapter 15

**CHAPTER** **FIFTEEN**

 ** _Jon's_** ** _pov_**

"JON!" i turned around and seen Simon running towards me, i stopped walking, and stood there in the school Hall way, waiting for him to catch up

"What's up man?" i asked him as he caught up to me, he looked scared

"We can't find Clary" and just like that i was on high alert, it was like something got turned on inside of me.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" i asked frantic

"I went to pick her up, but her parents said that she didn't come home last night" i started to walk to jaces locker, knowing everyone will be there, Simon followed "They didn't call the cops right away because they though that she was with one of us"

"Do they know where she might have gone? or who could have taken her?" I asked him as we got to the locker, everyone looked at us

"who had been taken?" asked Izzy

"No, they said that she was update, but didn't tell me why, so they thought that she would have came to one of us"

"Who?" asked Izzy, we was getting mad

"Simon go get the others, tell them to meet us in the parking lot" i told the boy next to me, ignoring Izzy. He nodded, and ran off

"Jon, what's going on?" asked Alec

"Clary's gone missing" they all gasped

"We need to find her" said Jace, who looked determined, and scared, Jace never gets scared, at all, I'll have to ask him about that later.

"yeah, let's go to the parking lot, we can think when we are not in a loud Hall way" they all nodded. _Wherever she is, i hope she is ok_

 ** _Five minutes later_**

"Think you guys, when she gets upset, where did she go!?" i all but screamed at them, we were all in the parking lot, thinking about where she could have went

"She have always came to one of us, when she is upset!" said Jordan, _ok he is really getting on my nerves_ "Guys stop telling at each other, it won't help us find her" said Maia, softly, Jordan relaxed, and looked at me

"I'm sorry man, I'm just worried about her" he said, softly, i nodded

"me to" i whispered

"Is there a place that she goes to when she wants to feel safe it alone?" asked Alec. Magnus snapped his fingers, and pointed at Alec

"Why didn't we think of it before, the spot" we all looked at him

"The spot?" asked Izzy

"That's the only place i didn't look for her at, i thought you guys might have" said Simon

"Well let's go!" i told them, getting pissed that no one was moving, but soon everyone was running to their cars.

 ** _Clary's_** ** _pov_**

i woke up with a start, i just had a nightmare about one of my old Foster father's, he would rape and beat me every night

i looked around and noticed that i was still at the spot, i must've have fell asleep on the couch when i was reading.

i grabbed my phone to see what time it was, but it was dead " shit" i said

"Clary, are you in here" i looked at the entrance to see Magnus walk in, i stood up

"Yeah, sorry, i fell asleep and my phone-" i was cut off when he brought me into a hug, one that I'm surr made me blue in the face.

"Don't you every scare me like that again biscuit" i was about to ask him what he needs, but stopped short when i seen everyone run in to the secret entrance.

"What the hell Clary, we were all worried about you!" said Jon, we looked pissed, but i was so confused

"what are you talking about, what time is it my phone is dead?"

"8:53" said Izzy, i gasped

"oh my God, i am so dead, my parents are so good to kill me"

"not if i beat them to it, you had is scared shit less Clarissa" i flinched when Maia said my full name, but she ran up to God me, along with Izzy, so i new she didn't mean it

"I'm sorry, i..." i tailed off

"It's ok, you can tell us later, you will tell us later, but first let's get you some coffee" i smiled at Alec and nodded my head

i went up to Jon and hugged him, noticing that he was tense "in sorry"

"i know" he said with a sigh "go hug Jace" he didn't need to tell me twice, i walked over to have, who was still standing by the entrance, and i wrapped my arms around his neck

"Are you ok?" i felt him laugh against me, as he put his arms around me waist, keeping me close to him "what"

"You just slept out side with the bugs, and you are asking me if i am ok" i just nodded, he pulled away a little, only enough to see my face "No I'm not, i didn't know where you were, i didn't know if you were dead in a ditch or if ducks came after you, or if you were in a hospital i was so scared, and i don't get scared. You make me feel things that, make me question everything" he told be softly, but in a serious voice.

"Ducks?" i asksd him amussd

"Those blood thursty demons" he muttered, I giggled though and he smiled at me "I really want to kiss you" i was shocked that he said that, but i felt the same way

"i really want to kiss you too, but we can't" he just noddsd

"Not yet, but i will kiss you, when it is the right time" i smiled at him

"I'll be waiting"

 **Well I'm back, what did you guys think about this chapter. please review, love ya ;-)**


	16. chapter 16

**CHAPTER** **SIXTEEN**

 ** _Jaces_** ** _pov_**

"be careful Jace" said Alec into the ear piece. i rolled my eyes

"when am i not?" he snorted

"That time in Washington DC, you didn't wait on my signal so you almost got killed in the maze, that time in Peru-"

"didn't Magnus get kicked out of Peru" i interjected

"Because of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with, do you have the blue prints for his house yet." i him mumbling something that sounded like 'stupid bastered' i just smiled.

" yeah, take a left, then take a right, the third door on your left is the office. There is no one in sight yet" i just nodded my head, knowing that he could see me.

i walked down the hallway, like he told me to, and then take a left, it wasn't that long till i was taking a right and opening the third door on my left

the office, much like the entire house, was Bank. there was a big desk in the middle of the room with big bookshelves on either side of the room. There is some papers on the desk, so I went over to investigate and see if they were anything that I was looking for.

"Alright I'm in" i said in a whisper

"ok, look for a big packet that is labeled operation boom boom" i chuckled

"Operation boom boom?" i laughed again "It's like verlac is trying to get caught"

"Whatever, just get busy" he said, but i could hear the smile in his voice. I started to look through the papers on his desk.

all I have seen so far, after 10 minutes, was bills. I don't know if he lives alone or with his father but man these bills are high. just saying.

I finally looked at the last piece of paper, more like really huge packet, and of course, it's the right one. right at the bottom

"found it" i said

"Great, now start taking pictures of it"

"Way a head of you" i told him, turning the pages to get a picture of them on my watch. I'm already on my sixth page

"Three guys coming" he said after about 17 minutes

"just two more pages"

"no time, get out. Now" he said but i ignored him "They are about to

turn the corner" he I said, just as I finish taking the last picture.

I jumped on his desk and jumped in the air, catching myself on the air vent that's on the wall, climbing through it . just in time too.

three big guys with guns barged into the room, they were talking but I didn't stopped to listen

I climbed through the vent, all the way to the living room, with Alec giving me directing.

i made sure no one was there, before i jumped out, and i then went out of the front door like i owned the house, with a smirk.

I got on the side walk, and stated to walk with my head down. A few minutes later, a black can came by, and i was snatched in side.

"Can't you do a single Mission without going rogue?" asked Jon, i just smirked

"Where's the fun in that" i stated, and Izzy snorted.

"Did you get the pictures?" she asked bored, getting dirt out of her nails. I held up my watch and smiled

"All in here"

 _We got you now_ _Verlac_

 **Well** **... yeah. Review please love ya ;-)**


	17. chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 ** _Clary pov._**

It was just like any normal day, but something felt off. After class, the one i have with miss herondale, i stayed back.

Just as i was about to be at her desk, my mother, biological mother, came in " they got it- Clary?" they both were now loking at me

"i uh was going to ask if something was happening?"

" why would you think that baby"

"dont call me that you lost that right when you gave me up" i hissed at her. she flinched

" you never let me explaine. right now is not the time though" i just nodded " they got opperation boom boom" i laughed

"operation boom boom" i gigled they smiled

"The team snuck into verlacs house" said my teacher. my eyes widen in shock " they got the papers, and is showing it to the boss" she then looked at me " its going to be over soon clary" i had a big smile on my face

"really?" i asked in a whisper, like if i got any louder, then i would wake up from this dream.

" Yes realy" i hugged them both. i was to happy. for once its like things are going my way. But that feeling was still there

"wait. i feel like something is going to go wrong. i just dont know what" they looked at me, then at each other, like they were communicating with each other through their minds.

" call them" said miss herondale, she sounded scared

"whats going on?" i asked them, getting scared my self

"they were suppose to call us at 1:00" said my mother. i looked at the clock and seen that it was 2:17

"they are not answering" said my teacher " im going to the parking lot, jocey go look in the hallways, and can you stay here Clary, incase they come back here" we both nodded.

they soon left, leaving me all alone. i sat on the desk, eating a sucker trying to call Jon. As i was about to call him again, i felt a presence behind me.

before i could even look behind me though, i felt a rag get put over my nose and mouth.

 **Hey im back. i know that this was like realy short but the next obe will be longer. please review**


	18. chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

 ** _Jaces pov_**

" ugh, i have no signal" whined Izzy.

"I just dont understand, everything was perfect when we left, there is no way we are out of gas and have a flat" said Alec, completely ignoring his sister who glared at him

" you do know that if i dont have any cell signal neither will you dip shits?" she asked us. We all gave her a duh look. she rolled her eys but continued "which means we cant make calls or recive them you idiots" she explained

 _Oh. Right._

" Huh, that never occured to me" mumbles Alec to himself. i chuckled and got glared at by my other three team mates

" how in the hell can you be happy right now Jace. We are stuck in the middle of nowhere!" said Jon, i rolled my eyes.

" because Jon, we finally got this fucker" i said, holding up my watch for them to look at " im fucking happy" i said with a big smile which he gave back

"ugh guys, i dont mean to burst you happy little bubbles, but you have to come look at this" said Alec from under the car.

All three of us walked over to were he was. "what is it" asked Izzy. Alec looked up at us from his spot on the floor. He looked worried

" The gas line has been slashed and so has the tires, someone did this on purpose" i started to get angry

There is no fucking way we could have gotten set up, we got what we came for...Unless thats what he wanted. How did anyone even find out. Thus mention was classified

"Thats not possible though. No one but us and some of the people from the organisation new" i hissed out staying my thoughts, kicking the damn car and then i started to pace

" does this mean we have a mole?" asked Izzy

" Yeah, but who. Why would thy do something like this i mean we have the pictures and no one has came to fight us yet, so what are thy after?" asked Alec. I stopped pacing and started to think

 _What is one thing Verlac never let out of his sight, somethig he didnt want anyone to have... something he gave to someone...Something his father gave to someone, or just someting they want.._..

My thoughts were interupted by a beeping in the car " What is that!?" yelled Jon from over the loud beeping

" Its a warning signal!" answered Alec who walked over to the car and tuned it off by bringing up a screan onthe side of the van. " Oh my god. The key" he mumbled

" What?" all three of us asked. He didnt answer us tho. He just walked up to me and took my watch from me and started to look at the plans.

After about 10 minutes of silence as he read, he finally talked " They arent planning on takeing down just the organisation but the world. Pandoras box" he whispered and Izzy gasped

 _Pandoras box. The thing that held the most powerful weapon in the universe. They want that. But they dont have the key..._

"They went after the key, Alec where is the key. Where did nona put it at?" i asked fast and in a worried voice knowing what he was going to say, but i didnt want it to be true.

" They made it into a neaklace and gave it to Clary when we sent her away. Clary has it" He whispered and everything went i to place as we all stood there in shock

Thats why Verlac gave an interest in Clary. They new about the key, So where is Clary now... "They are going after Clary" Said Jon with so much anger in his voice that it shocked me.

"They might already have her..." Said Izzy back. Thats when we all jumped into action

 **I am sooooo thag i have not been updating, life has been getting complicating for me. But anyway i know i might have spelled somethings wrong but i couldnt for the life of me remmeber how to spell them. i have the biggest brain fart lol. Anyways please review and i will update soon in clarys pov oh and tell me what you think about the pandora box twist lol. Love ya ;)**


	19. chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

 ** _Jons pov_**

"Can you hack into the vans signal device long enough for us to get signal and call Nonna?" i asked Alec as soon as we got into the van and started to look around to find something, _anything._

"I can try, but its a long shot" he answered, but he was already over to the computer and he started to do his hacking buisness. I felt like it was taking forever, i want to be there _now_ , my little sister just came back into my life and i dont wont to loose her again

i continued to look around, trying to find something so that we can contact our parents in case this dosent work.

As i was about to open up some cabnets, Alec said something that had my hopes going through the sky

"Im in!"

 ** _Jocelyn POV_**

"Clary-" i stopped dead in my tracks when i seen the room emptie, but her backpack was still on the desk, i looked over at Cece confused, but she was looking at something on the ground

a black rag

I felt anger, guilt , and scaredness course through my veins, I distinctly heard Cece on the phone, telling the person on the other end that Clary was kidnapped, My daughter was kidnapped and i felt completely hopeless.

when she got off, she came to me and wrapped me in a tight hug like she had done when i had to give my daughter away to protect her, i started to cry, untill i relized something

"We need to get ahold of the other kids" i crocked out, she nodded, but before she could answer, the phone rang again. Jace.

She answered the phone faster then ever before "baby what's going on? are you OK?...Jace baby, shes gone...hkw didi you-...Wait what" she looked ul at me sharply "Ok we will come and get you" She hung up and told me everything, leaving me stunned and pissed

 ** _Clarys pov_**

i woke up in a coughing fit, it was dark, to dark, and i couldnt see where i was, but i remembered what happened. I was kidnapped

I tried to stand up, but quickly fell back down in pain, i looked down at my leg and seen that it was bleed from a large gash on the side of my calf.

It smelled like something died kn the room that i was in, something probably did. I was scared beyond belief.

I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, it was cold. That was when the door flew opened and a little light came into the door. A guy with snow white hair like Jons, but black eyes like Seb walked through the door with a smile on his face

"Good, your awake Clarissa, oh how ive missed you" i looked at him confused

"W-who are yo-you" i said shivering, he frowned a little

"Had your your mother not told you about me? Well im not surprised" he smiled, a dark smile

"Um, m-my mot-mother hasnt told m-me a lot of th-ings, wh-who are y-you?"

His smile got bigger. "My name is Valentine and i am your father"

 **Please review, love ya ;)**


	20. chapter 20

**CHAPTER** **TWENTIE**

 ** _Clarys pov_**

"Y-your lie-lieing" i told him even tho i knew it was true, he looked like Jon, and he was my brother so...but i just wasnt surprised at this point, not any more, it was more like...seeing if he was bluffing.

He narrowed his eyes at me"Do not call me a liar, you do not talk to me like that, i am your father" i gave a short and rasped laugh

"Some father you are, would you like a metal" i felt a sudden sting on my right cheek, but i didnt cry, and i most definitely wasn't surprised

I wasnt shocked

I was use to it, and for once, i was thinking Sebastian for all of thise times tgat he would hit me, i am not going to give this man the satisfaction of seeing the pain that the slap brought me, that was for damn sure

"Do. Not. Talk. Back" he said gripping my chin, i had to smother a whimper, his fingers were digging into chin and it was bleeding, i could feel it

"Get your hands off of me. Now" He just grabbed harder, but then he let go...i was so confused

"You are so mich like your mother, you know that? She couldnt listen to me either, so i had to punish her, and im afraid that i will have to do the same to you, Pagborn **(i think that is how you spell it)** grab my daughter and bring her into the torture room" i was scared, and surprised. Who has a torture room?

My psychotic biological father, thats who

A guy came in and picked me up over his shoulder and i started to kick and scream, begging him not to take me there

I knew that my so called _father_ was happy about my reaction, that he loves to see the fear in my face, but i didnt care at that point, i was absolutely terrified

he walkes me through this door, and the room smelt worse then my jail room, there was torture devices everywhere and it made me want to throw up

"Now, i will take it easy on you, cause it is your first time disobying me. Pagborn, ten slashes" I was crying at this poibt as the guy tied my to this pole, and he pulled my shirt off of my back.

That was when i felt the first slash from the whip. I screamed.

 ** _Jons pov_**

"WE NEED TO FIND HER" I screamed, slamming my hands on the table, some of them jumped but i just didnt care

"Jon calm down-"

"I will calm down, when i have my baby sister back Izzy" i told her "Find out from some of the Verlac friends, and make them tell you some of his hang outs" i demanded the search party

They got up an started to get to work as i sat down and put my face in my hands, i was stressed and worried about Clary

Me and my sister has gotten closer and i miss her, i miss my little sister, and knowing that she is out there, and can be getting hurt...im slowly lossing my mind

"Sweet heart" i looked up and seen my mom "You need to stop stressing so much baby, we will find her, but when we do, she will be pissed at you when she see's the bags under your eyes" she said witj a soft smile before coming anfld hugging me

"I cant sleep knowing that she is not protected" i felt her nod

"i know baby, i know"

 **please review, love ya ;)**


	21. chapter 21

**CHAPTER** **TWENTIE** **-ONE**

 ** _Jons pov_**

"Ok so, we found some of his friends and asked for some hang out-"

"Get to the point" i snapped at Izzy, she looked hurt "Im sorry Iz, i just need to find her" she smiled and nodded in understanding

"I looked up the addresses of the of the places they told us about but there's one place I couldn't find an address for. His house" i shook my head

"That will be to obvious" i told her and she nodded

"Thats what i thought to but i ran the adrees through the data base and there was no match its like it dosnt exist" i was confused

"The person could be lieing-"

"Thats what i thought to, but he said that he will show us the place since he has been there"

"It could be a trap, but its worth it" said Jace and i nodded

"Lets check it out"

 ** _Clarys pov_**

I was laying on my prison cell floor again, i was in so much pain, i couldnt move

My back is still bleeding and i was loosing so much blood cause no one patched it up

i want to go home, i want to be with my family and friends, i want Jon and...Jace. I want Jace to hold me and tell me everything will be ok

I started to cry, i missed them so much i just...i want my mom too, my real mom.

I looked up at the walls and seen some pretty designs on the ceiling, when i get my SketchBook back i would lovw to draw them, i cant wait to draw them

I started to laugh as i rememered the first time i won a fight with Jon, he looked surprised, shocked and proud that i won

The roo. started to get darker and i was remind of the time when i was little and scared of the dark

Before the darkness took me whole, i heard the cell door get kicked in, and a golden angle appear above me

 ** _Jons pov, 15 minutes before the rescue_**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Asked Jace to the kid in the back, he nodded his head, looking bored

"Alright lets go" i said looking at my team we got out of the car and looked at the house, more like mansion, infront of us, it looked familiar somehow

I nodded my head at the front door in silent at Jace, who nodded hia head, we walked up close and Jace kicked it in and we came face to face with some guys with gun, who looked pissed

"Well, well, well, looks like they did come for the bitch" they pulled up their gums but we was faster and we starred to shoot them, i heard Alec give out a painfull cry

I ran over to him and seen a bullet in his shoulder "You ok?" he nodded his head and stokd back up

"ENOUGH" i looked at the door and seen Sebastion with...My father?

"Jonathan, you sure have grown, Sebastion, what do you think about your twin brother?" i looked at him like he was crazy and verlac did the same "Oh, i forgot, you guys dont know" he said with a smile " pity"

"Know what" i growled

"That you had a twin, and that twin is Sebastion" i looked at him in shock _Hes lieing...right?_

I looked at him and seen that we have the same hair but not the same eyes...and if you stare long enough you could see how we do look alike

It all happened so fast, Verlac slamed his elbow into Valentines stomach and took some keys out of his pocket and through them to Jace

"Second door to your right in the bacement" Was all he said and he started to fight his father, our father.

I nodded at Izzy and Jace, and tgey took off down the steps to the basment as me and Alec took out our knives

 **Well what did you think, sorry im not really good with fight scenes please review love ya ;)**


	22. chapter 22

**CHAPTER** **TWENTIE** **TWO** "

 ** _Clarys pov_**

As soon as I woke up I knew I wasn't in the jail cell anymore just by the feel of the soft bed underneath me

I also knew I wasnt on my back, but on my stomach, and whoever did that, i was grateful for. I tried to sit up but the pain in my back was to intense i cried out in pain

I heard a door get slammed opened and braced myself for the hard slap, kick, or punch that was coming, but the blow never came. i looked uo and seen my mom, adopted mom, and i smiled

"Mom" she smiled to with tears comimg down her face

"your biological mom fill me in on everything so she's getting you a choice either you want me to tell you or her?" was all she said, she was getting to the point, i was hurt that she didnt ask me how i was doing, or if i was in pain, like she always has if i was hurt

"Are you mad at me?" i whimpered out

"Oh honey, of course I'm not I'm just...scared" she said knealing down on the floor next to my bed "And happy, so is your dad and sister, you finaly met you really parents, even if it is under different in weird circumstances" i laughed, even if it did hurt, it felt good to laugh

"I love you" i told her

"I love you too, now, you will not choose between me or her because i am choosing for you, she will tell you" i rolled my eyes but i couldnt get the smile off of my face

 ** _Two_** ** _hours later_**

We was all at the dinner table, laughing and tell storys, it was my two familys and friends.

After i got told everything, i handed the necklace to Imogen, and that was that, i also heard that during the fight, Seb died, and Valentine is in a remote prsion on a island. It was all over

"Take a walk with me?" i looked up at Jace and smiled before taking his outstretched hand

"I would love too" He pulled me up with a smile on his face, i seen Izzy smirk at us and Miley giggle as he led me out side and to the garden

we walked hand in hand as i looked at the flowers in awe, i smiled at the midnight flowers, they only bloom at midnight, and die about ten minutes later

"Clary?"

"Hmm?" i said still looking at the flowers as they bloomed

"Happy birthday" he said and i laughed and looked at him

"Thank you" he was smiling and so was i, i just couldnt get it off of my face "Jace?"

"what Clary?" he said softly, i looked at his lips and then at his eyes, and i rolled mine

"Are you going to kiss me or should i take it from here?" gesturing to our close and touching bodies, he smirked at me

"So demanding, what makes you think that i want to kiss you?" i raised my eyes, i new he was joking

"ok, ill just go eat then, im hungry" i started to move, but he grabbed my face and laughed

"you would pick food over kissing me" i was about to talk when his lips came crashing on mine, i smiled into the kiss as i felt fireworks, it was lnt a heated kiss, it was a soft and sweet kiss

He pulled away slowly for air and i smiled at him again as i rested my head on his shoulder, "can we go eat now" he burat out into laughter, and i sighed, happily

 ** _Three years later_**

"What did you do this time Jace?" i asked him as me, him, Alec, Simon, Jordan, Magnus, Izzy, Jon, and Maia, we ard called the elite force, all walked to the main building

"I didnt do any thing...that i know of" Jordan snorted

"you _always_ so something, so i wouldnt be surprised if she called us in to tell us we are suspened _again_ because of you" he said with a smirked. Jace glared. The rest of us laughed

i grabbed his hand " dont worry babe, i will protect you and Jon"

"Why me?" he asked while Jace smiled at me, we walked into her office as i explained

"Cause there is no doubt in my mind that you didnt help him" he shrugged his shoulds and laughed

"True" i shook my head with a smile

"Do not worry girls the boys did nothing this time...that i know of" the guys through their hands up

"Why would it be us guys, the girls are little devils too" said Simon with a glare to us, we laughed

"They are little angles" she winked at us and the boys groaned, as we smirked at them "Now, this meeting is for a new mission" i smiled "There is a drug dealer that is selling drugs to little kids as candy, they die the next day, i need you guys to gather information and bring him in. Do you accept the mission?"

I looked at all of my friends and we nodded at eachother

"We accept the mission"

 **The end, hope you guys loved it review love ya ;)**


End file.
